I wish I'd never met him My Chemical Romance fic
by Krista Massacre
Summary: It's a story about Krista and Mikey Way. The time when they were living in each other's life and having the best time in their lives. The story mainly featured the members of My Chemical Romance, Avenged Sevenfold, different bands and fictional characters
1. Chapter 1

I wish I'd never met him!  
By Krista

Chapter 1 Leaving

She was there, in her room, crying so loud, but none of them hear or care her desperate screaming, none of them ever listen! She's falling into this endless miserable hole again.

Krista's POV

I ran up the stairs, kick my bedroom door so hard that it nearly broke and slammed it shut. I can't believe she can just make decisions without asking my opinion, I'm her daughter, and I'm part of the family, although I don't really like her or her boyfriend, how can she just make these terrible decisions without asking me.  
I curled myself into a ball on my bed, crying, waiting for my savior.  
_Life Sucks and it'll sucks forever, I knew!_  
I fell asleep after so much crying, my eyes hurts but my heart bleed.

*after two hours*

I'm there lying on my bed, awake! I just remember why I was crying and start to think a bit more about this terrible decision made by my so-called mom. I'm moving to Belleville tonight, moving to a place with tons of crimes, murders and robbery, a place which is not safe at all. It's totally different compare to Philly; it's a lot worse than Philly. I got friends in here, I haven't said a simple goodbye to all my friends in here, how can I just leave them in here and move to somewhere similar to Hell.

I logged onto my computer and went on MSN; try to see whether I can tell my friends that I'm leaving and farewell my dear friends.

A window pops out immediately. It's Julia, my long time BFF! She's a sweetie!

Julia-h! : Hey! Krista!!! What's up?!  
Krista-rd : Emmm…I'm feeling so sad, becuz I'm leaving tonight   
Julia-h! : To where?  
Krista-rd : To Belleville, New Jersey!   
Julia-h! : JERSEY?!!???!!! Are you kidding??!!?? Tonight???!!!  
Krista-rd : Yes  and I'm moving into Belleville, I guess I'll never got a chance to move back to Philly and I might not see you guys anymore  Please Forgive Me!  
Julia-h! : Why don't you tell me before??!! You mean I don't even have a chance to say goodbye to you?  
Krista-rd : I'm afraid so! My mom just made this terrible decision this afternoon, I don't even know til I went home! You know…my dad left us and mom's new boyfriend lives in Belleville  so we're moving into Belleville, not his house but a few streets away from his house.  
Julia-h! : Awwww  poor Krista! I'm not mad at you  I wish it'll be okay! My mom's screaming again, talk to you later! Remember, whenever you felt depressed, don't touch those razors, just logged onto MSN and chat with me! We're going to talk it out! Take care! Love ya! Xx  
Krista-rd : I will try my best to leave those razors! Thanks for being my true friend! I LOVE YA TOO!! XoXo

Both of us went offline, I felt so sorry again because I never got a chance to say goodbye with a few of my friends in here; I wish they'll forgive me though.

I start packing my stuff, it's not much though, some shirts and skinny jeans, a few converse shoes and belts. I took out my duffle bag and placed all those clothing and shoes into the bag. Then, I packed all my books and CDs, different stuffs and sketch books into my bag, it's a bit full though. But my room is nearly empty, just some photos on the wall left. I pulled those pictures off the wall, one by one; I placed them into a scrapbook.

When I came to this picture, it's so lovely. It's a picture of Julia and me, and a few boys, there's Reverend, Matt and Zacky.

Oh Zacky! He's such a sweet lovely cutie, I got a secret crush on him when I was in elementary school, well…he's a popular guy and that's common for normal girls having secret crush on him. He's my playmate when I was a kid, he taught me playing guitar and I sang with him, we jammed with his friends in the band, those are sweet memories in the past though. He moved away a few years ago and we haven't kept in touch and I've never ever see him again in Philly.

I placed the picture carefully into the scrapbook and continue removing those photos on the wall. After I've finished removing those photos, I went down stairs with my nearly full duffle bag and jumped onto the car which my mom and his boyfriend are waiting for me impatiently.

Goodbye Julia! Goodbye Philly!  
Goodbye happiness and peace!  
Belleville, urghhh!  
I heard an evil voice in my head yelling "Welcome to Belleville"!  
I wish it's not that bad in Belleville but I've no idea!

_To Be Continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I'd never met him!**  
**By Krista**

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Belleville!**

Krista's POV

The ride to Airport is luckily a peace and quiet one, mom's asleep and I'm glad that she's asleep, and her boyfriend didn't try to bother me! I took out my ipod and turned on shuffle. A familiar tune blast out, and these lyrics pops into my head "_Give me a long kiss goodnight, and everything will be alright, tell me that I won't feel a thing, so give me novacaine._" I used to listen to it when I was depressed, it's like novacaine, healing my broken hearts, joining them again. We arrived the airport and ready to aboard, the flight to Belleville, the flight to Hell. I decided to have a sleep on the plane, since it would be pretty long. I drifted into my sweet dreams again, where I felt relieve and safe.

*Landed on Belleville*

"Here we are, Belleville! Lovely!" Mom yelled. I was feeling so numb now, after the long flight on this fucking small plane. I looked around and saw a STARBUCKS on the corner. I went in and bought a cup of Latte with hazel-nut syrup. I took a sip of it, it's so warm, the scent of hazel-nut flows. It's always my favorite drink on this planet.

I grabbed the cup of coffee and went onto that small cab with my mom and her boyfriend, heading to our new home. This small cab is so freaking small and filled with a scent of cigarettes, I hate it. The ride is pretty quick though, we pulled up in front of this three-storey building, there's a little courtyard in front of the house. This is our new home, it seems to be fine, pretty nice. I stepped out of the cab and ran to door. It's unlocked. The living room is painted in white, with light blue curtains. And there is this nice Khaki sofa, it matches with the curtains and walls. I rushed to the stairs and check out the rooms. I chose the rooms on the third floor, it's not really spacious but I like it. There's a light blue wall that I can't stick some posters and photos on it. And there's a big white closet, a desk with a fine macbook on it. Oh and this pretty huge bed. I like my bedroom, it seems to be pretty good, everything seems to be fine, yet. And there are two windows in my bedroom, one is facing the street, another is facing our neighbors' room, which seems like a boy's room though. There's a bunch of football stars' poster on the wall and band posters.

I settle my stuff quickly and went into the bathroom. I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. Everything seems to be so unfamiliar and it is kinda like a restart of my fucked-up life. A turning point, probably. I know my life in Belleville won't be easy, I can sense it. But I guess I'm up for challenge now! I dried my damp hair and got changed, jumped into my bed and lie in that huge yet comfy bed, thinking about tomorrow, the first day in Belleville.

*The next morning*

I wake up and saw it's already 10:00 pm! Shit, I'm always late, I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I know it'll be a long day, my sixth-sense told me it'll be really really long.

I picked a Nirvana shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and my converse shoes. Then I rushed downstairs for breakfast, but there's no one in the living room. I look for my mom in the kitchen, but she's not there. Where the fuck did she go, it's the first morning we got here and she was out, without leaving a simple note, WTF. I went into the courtyard and saw my mom chatting with a middle-aged woman in our neighbors' courtyard, I walked to our neighbor's courtyard. I guess they're chatting about their family, because I heard something like "I got a daughter…" something like that. "Here she is! My daughter, Krista!" Mom introduced me to the woman. "Oh, she looks really pretty, Krista! Nice name!" the woman respond. "She's Mrs. Way!" mom pointing the woman! I shake Mrs. Way's hand just to be polite!

There's a guy at my age running toward us, he got jet black hair and had the same height of me. I looked into his eyes while he was staring at me, with an amused face. Mrs. Way introduced me to him and asked him to give me this little tour of their house. The guy's name is Gerard and he took my hand and brought me to the front door of his house. He opened the door and led me to the living room.

Wow, I told myself to try to keep my mouth shut. But I can't, because their house is so freaking cool. I can't help but staring into their huge CD collection, there're tons of CDs of Iron Maiden, David Bowie and Guns N Roses CDs and stuff, Amazing."C'mon, leave that for a while! I have to show you something." Gerard grunted. He dragged me to the stairs and led me to the second floor. There's another guy sitting on the top of the stairs, that guy is…wow!

I was stunned by that guy, he's hot. He got light brown hair and a pair of gorgeous but anguish eyes. He made a sign to Gerard. I guess he didn't notice me because I was hiding behind Gerard. Gerard and I followed him to a room. The room is the one which I saw last night, the one right next to my bedroom. Gerard and I stepped into the room, he saw me this time, and he was stunned also. Gerard introduced both of us to each other, that guy's name is Michael; well...everybody calls him Mikey. Mikey, nice! He is the most gorgeous and special guy I've ever met.

Mikey's POV

I was sitting on the stairs and feeling so numb again. There I saw Gerard walking up the stairs; I was waiting for him, waiting for a chance to talk to him, because he was the only person I could put my trust into at home.

I made a sign to him, asking him to follow me to my bedroom. I stepped into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I felt something wrong, someone is hiding behind Gerard. And there she is, a girl, in my room. Well...she is different compare to most of the girls I've ever met, maybe a prettier girl. She got jet black hair just like Gerard, a pair of dark brown eyes. I was really stunned, because she was the first girl to be in my room, to be correct the first and most special girl I've ever met in my lifetime.

Gerard introduced both of us to each other. Her name is Krista! Krista, sweet! There was one thing I found in her eyes, I don't know whether she was crying or not, they looked like there are tears swelling, it was like she was hiding something sorrowful deep inside. I had this kind of sympathy and compassion for her although I don't know her much, yet.

_To be continue..._


End file.
